gamingcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing Bloody Leaf
I looked at my 3Ds, waiting for Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to load, when my brother stormed into my room. "Stop leaving your stupid game cases in my room," he sighed, handing me a grey game case with only one game in it. "This isn't mine." I complained, tossing it back at him. He sighed and left the case sitting next to me. I lookdd at the case and saw the game; Animal Crossing New Leaf. I shrugged. I had heard about the game on YouTube, and kinda wanted it. So, being the Ninetendo nerd I was, I took out my Legend of Zelda cartridge, and replaced it with the New Leaf cartridge. I immediatly smiled at the happy starting screen. I pressed the new profile, and it immediatly started. I answered the cats questions, and started in the middle of a town. There were three big houses sitting in a row, and nine others scattered around. "Where did my brother get this?" I asked myself as I moved the female character. I found myself at the Town Hall were a weird dog greeted me. Instead of the usual cheery text, the dog said, "Five days 'til Winter's doom." I talked to her again, and the normal cheery text reappeared, "Oh! A new comer! I'm Isabelle..." I sighed and skipped the dialouge. I followed her instructions go find a Tom Nook character. When I left the town hall, I noticed that the sky was pitch black. I figured that this was just a glitch, so I went around and found Tom Nook. He was standing where I had started. "Hello! Five Days 'til Winter's doom! I'm Tom Nook!" I jumped as Tom Nook drew closer to my characted, pushing her against the cliff's edge. I shut my 3Ds off and set it down. "Maybe I'll try again tomorrow." I thought to myself as I plugged my 3Ds in. The next evening after school, I turned my 3Ds on and poked the New Leaf option. Instead of starting on the normal start option, I was immedialy on my save file, which was weird but nice. I noticed that the game's music wasn't on. I went to Tom Nook's Happy Home thing, and hehad given me a tent. Before I left he said, "Four days 'til Winter's Doom." I shook it off. Maybe it meant actual winter. I mean, it WAS nearly the end of winter. Maybe the game's time was a couple days off. I walked around, making friends with villagers and making a profit. Managed to upgrade my house and get a bunch of useful tools by the time I had to got to bed, which was Eight Thirty. My parents are pretty stingy about school days. The next day, I went back onto my 3Ds and began to get more bells and talked to some villagers. "Hi Sarah! You're looking as cool as a fair number of cuccumbers!" Henry greeted me as I talked to him. "Did you drop something?" My villigar asked him, handing him the generic lost notebook. "Yes! Thank you! I needed, since it's three days 'til Winters end!" He walked away without giving me a reward. I shrugged it off. And wandered around for at least an hour looking for bugs. I looked for fish, and there were none. The next day, I looked around for some villagers and knocked on the door. Instead of the 'I'm out!' Or 'I'm taking a nap!' It said, "two days 'til Winters end!" I tried turning my 3Ds off, but it stayed on the now eerie Animal Crossing. I took Animal Crossing out, and threw it across the room. I breathed in deep and went to bed. The next day, I cautiously put Animal Crossing back in, giving it one last chance. It had a grey atmosphere, and weird red specks littered the ground. Black text appeared across the screen: Ons day 'til Winter's end." "I've had enough of this!" I exclaimed, chucking the Animal Crossing cartridge across the floor. I went to bed. The next day, I threw Animal Crossing away and put my Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time back in. Instead of Legend of Zelda, it was Animal Crossing. I tried shutting my 3Ds off, but it didn't. A picture of Tom Nook appeared, covered in blood, with black sockets and white pupils. I yelped as the blood began to pour out of the screen. In black text, it read, "WELCOME TO WINTER'S DOOM." My stomach lurched as I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I fell over. I looked, and Isabelle stood over me with an axe. "Hello Winter." Wait... that means... yEs I aM dEaD hAhA